Lesson From Appa
by princess nanachan
Summary: HOMIN. Aku tak perduli apapun hubungan kita. Aku hanya tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Walaupun aku tahu hubungan ini salah dan tidak semestinya. Homin/Yoomin/Yoosu. DLDR! Chapter 1 UPDATE!..
1. Chapter 1

**~ Lesson From Appa ~**

**..****_Just A Teaser.._**

**Cast : Yunho x Changmin**

**Yoochun, Siwon, other**

**Warn : Yaoi, Incest, Mpreg, Smut**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Yunho POV***

" Hei, Yun! Darimana saja kau baru pulang jam segini?!" bentak appa saat aku baru saja menapaki rumah

_'Eh? Tumben sekali si tua bangka itu pulang lebih cepat dari padaku?!'_

Aku malas sekali menanggapi pertanyaan appa yang tidak penting itu. Maka kulangkahkan saja kakiku hendak menuju kamar tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaannya yang menuntut jawaban dariku.

" YA! Jung Yunho! Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Jung Yoochun yang kini mulai berdiri dari sofa di ruang tengah.

" Memangnya apa perdulimu, hah?! Urus saja pelacur - pelacur murahanmu itu!" terpaksa kuhentikan langkahku menghadap ke arah appa yang kini memburuku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" YA! Dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun!"

**Plakk!**

Oh bahkan si brengsek itu menamparku dengan pukulan yang amat keras sekarang.

Tapi aku tidak perduli dan kutinggalkan saja lelaki brengsek itu.

" Hahhhh..." Aku menghela nafas beratku.

Entah sudah berapa kali Appa memukulku. Dan entah sudah berapa kali juga aku balas memukulnya.

Tapi kali ini aku benar - benar lelah akibat memforsir tenagaku saat latihan basket sepulang sekolah. Kubiarkan saja si tua bangka itu menang untuk kali ini.

Ya, hubunganku dengan Appa memang tidak pernah baik sejak oemma Su-ie meninggal ketika aku berumur 6 tahun. Appa jadi sering pulang tengah malam bahkan dini hari. Dan aku terpaksa mulai membiasakan untuk hidup mandiri setelahnya.

Pengasuhku selalu saja bergonta ganti karena tidak tahan dengan sikap kerasku.

Masa bodoh!

Lagipula aku bisa hidup mandiri! Aku sama sekali tidak butuh pengasuh!

Awalnya aku pikir Appa seperti itu karena memang ia sibuk dengan perusahaannya yang terus berkembang pesat bersama dengan perusahaan ayah sahabatku, Siwon. Tapi ternyata...

Aku mendapati kalau Appa hanya lelaki bejat penggila sex!

Waktu itu umurku 10 tahun saat aku memergoki ayahku membawa masuk pelacur - pelacur yang berbeda setiap harinya. Aku sudah dewasa saat itu untuk sekedar mengetahui hal ini.

Sejak saat itulah, pertempuranku dan Appa semakin sengit setiap harinya.

Umurku kini 17 tahun. Dan menurutku ini umur yang legal untuk memukul Appa. _Hahaa.._

Mungkin ini terdengar gila. Tapi entah kenapa aku benci sekali dengan Appa.

Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudah melupakan Su-ie eomma dan melakukan sex dengan banyak wanita.

Benar - benar biadab!

.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

" Yun! Buka Pintunya! Appa ingin bicara!" Yoochun mengetuk pintu kamarku dengan keras.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tentu saja. Karena aku malas sekali membukakan pintu kamarku untuk lelaki brengsek itu.

" Yun! Ada hal penting yang ingin Appa sampaikan!" teriak Appa dari luar kamarku

" Katakan saja! Aku malas keluar!" jawabku sekenanya.

Posisiku yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur nyamanku, membuatku malas mengangkat tubuh ini.

" Appa.. Punya kekasih.. Appa ingin tanya pendapatmu.. " suara Appa kini melembut.

_'Eh? Barusan apa yang dia bilang? Punya kekasih? Lalu apa urusanku? Bukannya selama ini dia selalu berkencan dengan siapapun tanpa minta pendapatku? Huh! Apa perduliku!'_

" Terserah kau saja! Aku tak perduli!" teriakku padanya.

Dan sepertinya Appa menyerah. Karena kini kudengar langkah kakinya yang menjauh dari pintu kamarku.

.

.

" Kau kenapa, Yun?" tanya Siwon saat aku duduk di sampingnya setibaku disekolah.

" Kenapa apanya?" tanyaku balik sambil menatap heran padanya.

" Kenapa mukamu berlipat tiga begitu?"

**Tuk!**

" Ish! Sakit tahu!" protes Siwon saat aku memukul kepalanya dengan penggaris.

" Oh ayolah, Yun! Kita ini bersahabat sejak kecil! Aku tahu pasti kalau saat ini sedang ada yang kau pikirkan!" ucap Siwon lagi

Baiklah. Aku menyerah.

Dia memang mengenalku dengan baik. Tidak seperti Appa yang tidak tahu apapun tentangku.

" Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Appa.." jawabku seadanya

"Wuooow.. Kau kerasukan setan apa, sampai - sampai memikirkan Appa-mu!" ejek Siwon

**Tuk!**

" Ouch! Sakit Yun!" protes Siwon saat aku kembali memukul kepalanya dengan penggaris.

" Si tua bangka itu semalam meminta pendapatku tentang pacar barunya!"

" Ehhhh? Tumben sekali?! Lalu kau jawab apa?"

" Aku tak menanggapinya! Hanya aku heran saja, kenapa tiba - tiba ia ingin meminta pendapatku kali ini.."

" Mungkin dia ingin berubah.."

" Si tua bangka itu mana mungkin berubah! Sekali penggila sex tetap saja akan jadi penggila sex!"

.

.

**Brukk!**

" Eh, Maaf.."

Aku menabrak seorang pria jangkung yang sedang membawa buku banyak sekali.

Buku - bukunya berserakan.

Aku yang berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan Siwon tidak memperhatikan jalan di depanku hingga akhirnya menabraknya.

" Gwaenchana?" tanyaku padanya sambil membantunya mengambil buku - bukunya yang terjatuh.

" Gwaenchana.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku.

**Deg!**

Jantungku serasa membeku hanya dengan melihat senyuman dari bibir sintalnya dan mendengar suaranya yang entah mengapa terdengar merdu di telingaku.

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan buku - bukunya. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang ternyata cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Matanya bulat.

Hidungnya mancung.

Dan bibir sintalnya yang lebar.

Dilengkapi dengan pipinya yang agak chubby yang kupastikan akan menambah kemanisannya saat ia bersemu.

" Aku Yunho.. Jung Yunho.." ucapku tak tahu diri sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Entah alasan apa yang membuatku seperti itu hingga membuat Siwon membelalakkan matanya di sampingku berdiri.

" Eng.. Aku.. Changmin.. Shim Changmin.. " ucapnya menyambut uluran tanganku.

_Hangat._

Itulah yang kurasakan saat menggenggam tangannya.

Entah karena tangannya yang hangat atau karena kehadiran dirinya yang membuat hatiku hangat.

" Ehem! Hm!" Siwon berdehem menginterupsi genggaman tanganku pada Changmin.

_'Ah Sial kau, Siwon! Beraninya menggangguku!'_

" Aku Siwon.." ucap Siwon yang dengan kurang ajar meraih tangan hangat Changmin ".. Dan maaf sekali Changmin-shi, kami terburu - buru mau pulang.. Jadi maaf kami permisi.." ucap Siwon yang dengan tak sopannya menarik bahuku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

" Maaf, Changmin.." aku menghempaskan tangan Siwon di bahuku dan tetap memandang Changmin "..Apa aku boleh tahu nomor teleponmu?" tanyaku yang lagi - lagi tak tahu diri dan tanpa bisa kukendalikan terucap begitu saja dari mulutku.

Ia tersenyum manis sambil kemudian mengambil bolpoint dari dalam tasnya dan menuliskan satu persatu digit angka di tanganku.

**Deg!**

Lagi - lagi jantungku membeku saat merasakan tangannya yang kini memegang telapak tanganku dan menuliskan nomor teleponnya di sana.

" Sampai jumpa.."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kusampaikan pada namja manis itu.

.

.

**Plakk!**

" Sadar Yun! Kau seperti yeoja ABG yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta saja!" Siwon menampar pipiku yang entah kenapa tamparannya itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

" Tunggu! Apa tadi kau bilang? Jatuh cinta?!" aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendapati pemikiran yang irrasional itu.

" Ehhh? Maksudmu kau... GAY?!" Siwon bergidik ngeri menatapku

" Aku rasa tidak masalah kalau aku menjadi seorang gay kalau untuk si manis itu.." jawabku sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah manis yang baru saja kutemui.

" Yak! Jung Yunho! Sadarlah Pabbo!"

**Bukk!**

Siwon memukul lenganku dengan agak keras.

" Yak! Choi Siwon! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku gay! Aku juga tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu!"

**Bukk!**

Aku balas memukul lengannya.

Dan ia membalas pukulanku.

Aku pun tak mau kalah untuk membalasnya lagi.

Dan seperti itu terus selanjutnya sampai kami benar - benar lelah.

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo._." suara di seberang telepon benar - benar membuatku rindu. Padahal baru tadi siang bertemu. kekeke~

" Changmin-ah.." panggilku dengan sapaan yang tidak formal "..bisakah kita bertemu malam ini?" tanyaku langsung _to the point_

" _Mmm.. Untuk apa?_"

" Hanya untuk mengobrol.. Aku bosan di rumah.."

" Baiklah.."

.

.

Malam itu aku bertemu dengan Changmin.

Kami banyak mengobrol saat itu. Aku bisa tahu lebih banyak lagi tentangnya.

Changmin adalah seorang dosen di Seoul National University. Dan ia adalah dosen termuda di sana, mengingat umurnya yang baru berusia 25 tahun. Hebat bukan?

Tentu saja hebat.

Lebih hebat lagi kalau seandainya saja aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya. _Kekeke~_

Ia begitu lugu untuk orang seusianya. Wajahnya yang manis dan cukup imut benar - benar tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti namja berusia 25 tahun. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia terlihat seumuran denganku.

" Hari Sabtu ini kau ada acara?" tanyaku lagi padanya.

" Sepertinya tidak ada.." jawabnya ringan

" Kalau begitu temani aku jalan - jalan!" ajakku tanpa meminta jawaban darinya.

Ia hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Senyuman yang membuatku mabuk kepayang dan segera ingin mencium bibir ranumnya.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan sejak aku mengenal Changmin dan sejak itu juga aku selalu mencari berbagai alasan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya.

Dari mulai sekedar ingin mengajaknya mengobrol hingga sesi tutoring yang alhasil hanya bisa membuatku terpana melihatnya mengajariku belajar.

Ia sosok yang pintar, manis, dan pandai memasak.

Rasanya aku ingin segera saja memperistrinya jika sudah mapan.

.

.

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang.

Di tepi Sungai Han.

Menepi dari keramaian kota.

Menikmati angin malam yang berhembus hingga merasuki tulang.

Tapi tentu saja aku merasa hangat saat ini.

Karena kini aku tengah merangkul Changmin dalam pelukanku dan tanpa malu – malu ia menggenggam erat jemariku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya hingga membuatnya begitu diam hari ini.

Ia hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya di sini. Tanpa berkata - kata. Dan hanya menatapku sendu.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti arti di balik tatapannya padaku.

Seperti ada yang ia ingin sampaikan namun enggan.

Ia hanya menyamankan wajahnya di ceruk leherku.

Bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat menyentuh kulitku.

Ia bilang ingin seperti ini untuk sementara waktu.

Baiklah. Aku hanya mengikuti kemauannya. Toh baru sekali ini ia memintaku untuk berbuat sesuatu.

.

.

.

" Yun! Darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" Si Tua Bangka menghalangi pintu masuk rumah saat aku akan memasukinya.

" Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu!"

" Tentu saja ini urusanku! Kau itu anakku!"

" Cih!.. Jadi kau masih menganggapku sebagai anakmu?! Kemana saja kau selama ini, eoh?!" tantangku pada Appa yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

_' Ingin memukulku,eoh? Kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih kuat!'_

" Yun.." tiba - tiba saja ekspresi wajah Appa melembut dan kepalan tangannya terkulai lemas ".. Ada yang ingin Appa sampaikan padamu.." ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan.

" Besok Appa akan menikah.. Hanya pernikahan sederhana saja.."

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di altar pengantin sebagai pendamping Appa bersama dengan Siwon sahabatku.

.

.

" Katakan apa yang aku lihat ini salah, Won!" gumamku menoleh ke arah Siwon

" Yun.." ia mencengkeram erat bahuku. Berusaha untuk menegarkanku. Tapi apa bisa?

Sungguh tak bisa!

Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tengah berjalan di _virgin road_ saat ini adalah **'Dia'**!

Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menikah dengan Appa!

Shim Changmin.

Changminku.

Untuk apa ia menikah dengan lelaki yang paling kubenci di dunia ini?!

Rasanya duniaku runtuh seketika saat melihat mata bulatnya memandang ke arahku saat ini.

Tatapan mata yang mampu membunuhku saat ini.

" Kita pergi saja Yun dari sini!" bisik Siwon padaku saat Changmin berjalan menuju altar.

Jelas sekali Siwon tahu perasaanku saat ini.

Karena setiap hari ia sudah terlalu bosan mendengarkan ceritaku yang bersemangat tentang satu nama. Changmin.

" Ayo, Yun! Kita pergi dari sini!" Siwon kini menarik lenganku dengan paksa dan aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

" Yunho!" panggilan Appa bahkan tak berarti apa - apa pada diriku yang beku saat ini.

.

.

.

" Sudahlah, Yun.. Lupakan dia!" Siwon angkat bicara saat kami menyesap bir dan rokok bersama.

" Kau tahu itu takkan mungkin bisa kulakukan!"

" Ia eomma-mu sekarang!"

" Aku tak perduli! Bagiku, ia tetap Changminku!"

" Kau gila, Yun!"

" Bukan aku yang gila! Tapi si Tua Bangka itu! Aku benci padanya! Aku benci Appa!"

Kuluapkan kebencianku pada Appa dengan mabuk - mabukkan malam itu.

Aku tak tahu lagi apa arti hidupku saat ini.

Secercah harapan kebahagiaan yang ingin kudapatkan dari Changminku kini meluap seketika.

***Yunho POV end***

.

.

" Yaishh! Bahkan di malam pertamanya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan pelacur - pelacur murahan itu!" racau Yunho yang membuat Changmin sedikit tersentak kaget.

" Tidurlah, Yun.." Changmin membaringkan Yunho di ranjangnya.

" Tunggu, Changmin-ah! Kau mau kemana? Bercintalah denganku malam ini.." racau Yunho sambil menarik lengan Changmin dan membuat Changmin akhirnya tertelungkup di atas tubuh Yunho.

.

.

.

" Aku menyayangimu, Yun.. Saranghae.."

" Appa, Mianhae... Maafkan aku... Maaf.. " Yunho tak kuasa menahan tangisnya

.

.

" Aku rasa aku sudah gila, Won! Aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilangannya! Aku mencintainya! Kenapa ia harus pergi meninggalkanku!"

" Sabar, Yun... Kita pasti akan menemukan Changmin.. "

.

.

.

" Appa! Appo~ "

" Sebentar saja, Chami..hhh... "

" Nnghh! "

.

.

" Chami sayang Appa.."

" _Nado.. _Cepatlah besar, Chami... Appa akan mengajarimu banyak hal.. " Yunho menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya dengan seringaian khasnya.

.

.

.

_Just a Teaser, __**TBC or DELETE?**_

_Sebelumnya author informasikan kalau ini fanfic incest. Dan ini hanya khayalan/ fiktif belaka. Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tinggalkan page berminat, just tell me_


	2. Chapter 1 - Mother Complex

**~ Lesson From Appa ~**

**..Chapter 1****_.._**

**Cast : Yunho x Changmin**

**Yoochun, Siwon, other**

**Warn : Yaoi, Incest, Mpreg, Smut**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_* Yunho POV *_**

" Kau mau langsung pulang, Yun?" tanya Siwon saat aku membenahi pakaian kotorku sehabis latihan basket.

" _Yup_! Aku lelah sekali hari ini.. Maaf aku tak bisa ikut dengan yang lain ke kafe.."

Ya, biasanya sehabis latihan basket aku dan teman – teman tim basketku akan _hang out_ ke kafe tempat kami biasa berkumpul. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini badanku lelah sekali. Maka kuputuskan saja untuk langsung pulang ke rumah.

Siwon yang mendengar jawabanku tampak menimbang – nimbang kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpampang apik di tengah ruang ganti tim basket sekolah kami. Mau tak mau kuikuti arah pandangnya.

Pukul 8 malam.

" Aku rasa aku akan ikut kau pulang.." jawab Siwon kemudian.

" Ehh? Kenapa?...Ohh ayolaahh.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Won!"

" _Ani_.. Hanya saja, aku belum belajar untuk ulangan matematika besok.. Jadi, lebih baik aku segera pulang untuk langsung belajar.."

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Ya, siapa yang tak mengenal Siwon sebagai murid teladan yang taat beribadah? Bahkan ia tidak pernah menanggalkan kalung berliontin salib di lehernya. Sekalipun untuk latihan basket!

Bisa – bisanya ia berpikir untuk belajar mempersiapkan diri untuk ulangan esok hari. Padahal, aku saja yang teman sebangkunya tidak ingat kalau besok ada ulangan. Tapi tentu saja itu sebuah keuntungan untukku. Karena aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk belajar malam ini. Besok pagi Siwon pasti akan memberikan tutoring dadakan untukku dan tidak pernah pelit membagi jawaban ulangannya untukku.

" Ayo! Kita pulang!" ajakku pada Siwon yang sudah selesai merapikan lokernya. Oooh, bahkan lokernya pun tertata dengan bersih dan rapi. Berbeda sekali dengan lokerku yang berantakan dan banyak pakaian kotor.

" _Ne_, ayo berpamitan dulu dengan yang lain.." ajak Siwon sambil merangkul bahuku. Tak salah memang kalau ia terpilih sebagai ketua tim basket sekolahku. Ia sosok yang dapat diandalkan dalam segala hal.

Setelah berpamitan dengan teman – temanku yang lain, aku dan Siwon pun segera tancap gas menuju rumah kami masing – masing.

" Hei, Yun! Darimana saja kau baru pulang jam segini?!" bentak Appa saat aku baru saja menapaki rumah

_'Eh? Tumben sekali si tua bangka itu pulang lebih cepat dari padaku?!'_

Aku malas sekali menanggapi pertanyaan Appa yang tidak penting itu. Maka kulangkahkan saja kakiku hendak menuju kamar tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaannya yang menuntut jawaban dariku.

" YA! Jung Yunho! Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Jung Yoochun yang kini mulai berdiri dari sofa di ruang tengah.

" Memangnya apa perdulimu, hah?! Urus saja pelacur - pelacur murahanmu itu!" terpaksa kuhentikan langkahku menghadap ke arah appa yang kini memburuku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" YA! Dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun!"

**Plakk!**

Oh bahkan si brengsek itu menamparku dengan pukulan yang amat keras sekarang.

Tapi aku tidak perduli dan kutinggalkan saja lelaki brengsek itu.

" Hahhhh..." Aku menghela nafas beratku.

Entah sudah berapa kali Appa memukulku. Dan entah sudah berapa kali juga aku balas memukulnya.

Tapi kali ini aku benar - benar lelah akibat memforsir tenagaku saat latihan basket sepulang sekolah. Kubiarkan saja si tua bangka itu menang untuk kali ini.

Ya, hubunganku dengan Appa memang tidak pernah baik sejak oemma Su-ie meninggal ketika aku berumur 6 tahun. Appa jadi sering pulang tengah malam bahkan dini hari. Dan aku terpaksa mulai membiasakan untuk hidup mandiri setelahnya.

Pengasuhku selalu saja bergonta ganti karena tidak tahan dengan sikap kerasku.

Masa bodoh!

Lagipula aku bisa hidup mandiri! Aku sama sekali tidak butuh pengasuh!

Awalnya aku pikir Appa seperti itu karena memang ia sibuk dengan perusahaannya yang terus berkembang pesat bersama dengan perusahaan ayah sahabatku, Siwon. Tapi ternyata...

Aku mendapati kalau Appa hanya lelaki bejat penggila sex!

Waktu itu umurku 10 tahun saat aku memergoki ayahku membawa masuk pelacur - pelacur yang berbeda setiap harinya. Aku sudah dewasa saat itu untuk sekedar mengetahui hal ini.

Sejak saat itulah, pertempuranku dan Appa semakin sengit setiap harinya.

Umurku kini 17 tahun. Dan menurutku ini umur yang legal untuk memukul Appa. _Hahaa.._

Mungkin ini terdengar gila. Tapi entah kenapa aku benci sekali dengan Appa.

Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudah melupakan Su-ie eomma dan melakukan sex dengan banyak wanita.

Benar - benar biadab!

**Brakk!**

Aku membanting pintu kamarku dengan keras.

Berurusan dengan Appa memang selalu membuatku naik pitam.

" Hhhh..."

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang dan menengadah ke atap kamarku. Di saat – saat seperti inilah aku sering merindukan eomma. Aku rindu belaian eomma yang membuat tidurku lelap dan melepaskan semua lelahku.

_Su-ie eomma... Apa kau bahagia di surga? Aku rindu suara merdumu yang selalu menyanyikan nina bobo untukku... Aku rindu canda tawamu yang selalu membuatku tertawa dengan riang.._

_Tok Tok Tok_

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarku membuyarkan lamunanku tentang eomma.

" Yun! Buka Pintunya! Appa ingin bicara!" Yoochun mengetuk pintu kamarku dengan keras.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tentu saja. Karena aku malas sekali membukakan pintu kamarku untuk lelaki brengsek itu.

" Yun! Ada hal penting yang ingin Appa sampaikan!" teriak Appa dari luar kamarku

" Katakan saja! Aku malas keluar!" jawabku sekenanya.

Posisiku yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur nyamanku, membuatku malas mengangkat tubuh ini.

" Appa.. Punya kekasih.. Appa ingin tanya pendapatmu.. " suara Appa kini melembut.

_'Eh? Barusan apa yang dia bilang? Punya kekasih? Lalu apa urusanku? Bukannya selama ini dia selalu berkencan dengan siapapun tanpa minta pendapatku? Huh! Apa perduliku!'_

" Terserah kau saja! Aku tak perduli!" teriakku padanya.

Dan sepertinya Appa menyerah. Karena kini kudengar langkah kakinya yang menjauh dari pintu kamarku.

**_* Yunho POV end *_**

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo.."_

" _Chagiya_.. Aku..." Yoochun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Biar bagaimana pun, ia ingin menunjukkan pada Yunho, bahwa ia adalah sosok Appa yang kuat.

" _Kau sudah cerita pada Yunho mengenai hubungan kita?_ " suara di seberang telepon terdengar begitu khawatir begitu mendengar isakan tangis Yoochun yang tertahan.

" Belum.. "

" _Bagaimana kalau malam ini aku ke rumahmu?_ "

" Tidak! Jangan sekarang, Chagiya.. "

" _Ne.. Aku mengerti hyung..."_

"..."

Yoochun tak mampu berkata apa – apa lagi. Terlalu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya saat ini. Yoochun tahu, mengumumkan rencana pernikahannya dengan seorang namja pada Yunho hanya akan membuat Yunho tambah membencinya. Selama ini, belum pernah ada sosok yang dapat menggantikan Junsu dalam hatinya. Namja manis yang memiliki suara luar biasa merdu itu satu – satunya orang yang bisa mematahkan hati Yoochun.

Hingga akhirnya kini ia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang tak kalah manis dan imut dibanding dengan Junsu. Namja luar biasa yang mau menerima Yoochun dengan apa adanya.

" _Hyung... Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Hannam? "_

" Ne.. Aku akan menjemputmu.."

_" Ani.. Kita langsung bertemu di sana saja sekarang.."_

Dengan segera Yoochun mengemudikan mobilnya menuju tempat yang dimaksud sang kekasih. Dan setibanya di sana, sudah ada namja manis yang menunggunya dengan tenang dan menatap Yoochun melalaui tatapan matanya yang teduh.

Hening untuk beberapa saat di salah satu sudut kafe itu.

" Biar aku yang menemui Yunho secara langsung.. " ucap seorang namja manis yang menggenggam erat tangan Yoochun.

" Jangan, Changmin-ah.."

" Hyung... Percaya padaku! Aku sudah biasa menghadapi mahasiswa – mahasiswaku.. Aku yakin aku bisa menjalani hubungan yang baik dengan Yunho... Ia pasti akan menerimaku sebagai eomma barunya..."

" Changmin-ah... " Yoochun membelai lembut pipi Changmin yang sedikit merona "...Aku rasa, aku telah banyak bergantung padamu... Mungkin aku sudah mati jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu.."

" Ssst... jangan katakan itu lagi, hyung.. "

.

.

**_* Yunho POV *_**

" Kau kenapa, Yun?" tanya Siwon saat aku duduk di sampingnya setibaku disekolah.

" Kenapa apanya?" tanyaku balik sambil menatap heran padanya.

" Kenapa mukamu berlipat tiga begitu?"

**Tuk!**

" Ish! Sakit tahu!" protes Siwon saat aku memukul kepalanya dengan penggaris.

" Oh ayolah, Yun! Kita ini bersahabat sejak kecil! Aku tahu pasti kalau saat ini sedang ada yang kau pikirkan!" ucap Siwon lagi

Baiklah. Aku menyerah.

Dia memang mengenalku dengan baik. Tidak seperti Appa yang tidak tahu apapun tentangku.

" Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Appa.." jawabku seadanya

"Wuooow.. Kau kerasukan setan apa, sampai - sampai memikirkan Appa-mu!" ejek Siwon

**Tuk!**

" Ouch! Sakit Yun!" protes Siwon saat aku kembali memukul kepalanya dengan penggaris.

" Si tua bangka itu semalam meminta pendapatku tentang pacar barunya!"

" Ehhhh? Tumben sekali?! Lalu kau jawab apa?"

" Aku tak menanggapinya! Hanya aku heran saja, kenapa tiba - tiba ia ingin meminta pendapatku kali ini.."

" Mungkin dia ingin berubah.."

" Si tua bangka itu mana mungkin berubah! Sekali penggila sex tetap saja akan jadi penggila sex!"

" Yun! Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! Biar bagaimana pun juga, ia Appa-mu!"

" Haahh sudahlah! Tidak usah dibahas lagi.." ucapku mengakhiri ocehan Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia akan berceramah panjang lebar tentang dosa melawan orang tua dan lain sebagainya.

" Ya sudah! Ayo belajar! Aku sudah siapkan catatan untukmu!" Siwon mengeluarkan buku catatan matematika- nya dan segera mengajariku cara – cara singkat menyelesaikan soal aritmatika.

Hingga sekolah usai, entah kenapa perkataan Appa terus saja terngiang di kepalaku. Sebagian hati kecilku memang penasaran akan apa yang ingin Appa sampaikan mengenai kekasih barunya.

" Yun, kita pulang naik bus saja ya? Mobilku tiba – tiba saja tidak mau hidup..." tanya Siwon dengan nada yang sepertinya merasa bersalah. Oh ayolah, yang seharusnya merasa bersalah adalah aku. Karena setiap hari aku hanya bisa menumpang padanya. Bukan karena aku tidak punya mobil sendiri, hanya saja aku malas untuk menyetir mobil ke sekolah. Maka jadilah aku yang selalu merepotkan Siwon mengantar jemputku ke sekolah.

" Ya sudah.. Tidak masalah.."

**Brukk!**

" Eh, Maaf.."

Aku menabrak seorang pria jangkung yang sedang membawa buku banyak sekali.

Buku - bukunya berserakan.

Aku yang berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan Siwon tidak memperhatikan jalan di depanku hingga akhirnya menabraknya.

" Gwaenchana?" tanyaku padanya sambil membantunya mengambil buku - bukunya yang terjatuh.

" Gwaenchana.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku.

**Deg!**

Jantungku serasa membeku hanya dengan melihat senyuman dari bibir sintalnya dan mendengar suaranya yang entah mengapa terdengar merdu di telingaku.

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan buku - bukunya. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang ternyata cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Matanya bulat.

Hidungnya mancung.

Dan bibir sintalnya yang lebar.

Dilengkapi dengan pipinya yang agak chubby yang kupastikan akan menambah kemanisannya saat ia bersemu.

" Aku Yunho.. Jung Yunho.." ucapku tak tahu diri sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Entah alasan apa yang membuatku seperti itu hingga membuat Siwon membelalakkan matanya di sampingku berdiri.

" Eng.. Aku.. Changmin.. Shim Changmin.. " ucapnya menyambut uluran tanganku.

_Hangat._

Itulah yang kurasakan saat menggenggam tangannya.

Entah karena tangannya yang hangat atau karena kehadiran dirinya yang membuat hatiku hangat.

" Ehem! Hm!" Siwon berdehem menginterupsi genggaman tanganku pada Changmin.

_'Ah Sial kau, Siwon! Beraninya menggangguku!'_

" Aku Siwon.." ucap Siwon yang dengan kurang ajar meraih tangan hangat Changmin ".. Dan maaf sekali Changmin-shi, kami terburu - buru mau pulang.. Jadi maaf kami permisi.." ucap Siwon yang dengan tak sopannya menarik bahuku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

" Maaf, Changmin.." aku menghempaskan tangan Siwon di bahuku dan tetap memandang Changmin "..Apa aku boleh tahu nomor teleponmu?" tanyaku yang lagi - lagi tak tahu diri dan tanpa bisa kukendalikan terucap begitu saja dari mulutku.

Ia tersenyum manis sambil kemudian mengambil bolpoint dari dalam tasnya dan menuliskan satu persatu digit angka di tanganku.

**Deg!**

Lagi - lagi jantungku membeku saat merasakan tangannya yang kini memegang telapak tanganku dan menuliskan nomor teleponnya di sana.

" Sampai jumpa.."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kusampaikan pada namja manis itu.

Karena menit berikutnya, Siwon sudah menyeretku untuk menaiki bus.

Seturunnya aku dan Siwon dari bus, senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahku. Ya, hanya karena beberapa saat yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, semua pikiranku tentang Appa teralihkan padanya.

" Kau mau mampir ke rumahku dulu, Yun?" sayup – sayup kudengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Siwon padaku.

**Plakk!**

" Sadar Yun! Kau seperti yeoja ABG yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta saja!" Siwon menampar pipiku yang entah kenapa tamparannya itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

" Tunggu! Apa tadi kau bilang? Jatuh cinta?!" aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendapati pemikiran yang irrasional itu.

" Ehhh? Maksudmu kau... GAY?!" Siwon bergidik ngeri menatapku

" Aku rasa tidak masalah kalau aku menjadi seorang gay kalau untuk si manis itu.." jawabku sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah manis yang baru saja kutemui.

" Yak! Jung Yunho! Sadarlah Pabbo!"

**Bukk!**

Siwon memukul lenganku dengan agak keras.

" Yak! Choi Siwon! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku gay! Aku juga tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu!"

**Bukk!**

Aku balas memukul lengannya.

Dan ia membalas pukulanku.

Aku pun tak mau kalah untuk membalasnya lagi.

Dan seperti itu terus selanjutnya sampai kami benar - benar lelah.

" Haaahh.. sudahlah.. aku tak perduli kau Gay atau apapun! Karena yang terpenting, kau tetap sahabatku, kan?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum hangat ke arahku.

" Tentu saja!" aku merangkul sahabat terbaikku itu dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah kami yang memang ada di dalam komplek perumahan yang sama.

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo._." suara di seberang telepon benar - benar membuatku rindu. Padahal baru tadi siang bertemu. kekeke~

" Changmin-ah.." panggilku dengan sapaan yang tidak formal "..bisakah kita bertemu malam ini?" tanyaku langsung _to the point_

" _Mmm.. Untuk apa?_"

" Hanya untuk mengobrol.. Aku bosan di rumah.."

" _Baiklah.._"

Setelah menyebutkan salah satu alamat, aku menutup sambungan telepon dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Aku benar – benar senang. Itulah yang kursakan saat ini. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatku sesenang ini.

Mungkin Siwon benar. Saat ini aku sudah seperti _yeoja_ ABG yang mengalami _first love_. Aku tak perduli! Toh semua orang berhak untuk merasakan jatuh cinta. Walaupun menurut sang pendeta –sebut saja Siwon– hubungan sesama namja dilarang agama.

Tapi kenyataannya, eomma-ku pun seorang namja! Tapi walaupun Su-ie eomma seorang namja, ia tetap makhluk termanis yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini. Yah, setidaknya itu yang kuakui sebelum aku bertemu Changmin. Namja manisku.

Malam itu aku bertemu dengan Changmin.

Kami banyak mengobrol saat itu. Aku bisa tahu lebih banyak lagi tentangnya.

Changmin adalah seorang dosen di Seoul National University. Dan ia adalah dosen termuda di sana, mengingat umurnya yang baru berusia 25 tahun. Hebat bukan?

Tentu saja hebat.

Lebih hebat lagi kalau seandainya saja aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya. _Kekeke~_

Ia begitu lugu untuk orang seusianya. Wajahnya yang manis dan cukup imut benar - benar tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti namja berusia 25 tahun. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia terlihat seumuran denganku.

" Hari Sabtu ini kau ada acara?" tanyaku lagi padanya.

" Sepertinya tidak ada.." jawabnya ringan

" Kalau begitu temani aku jalan - jalan!" ajakku tanpa meminta jawaban darinya.

Ia hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Senyuman yang membuatku mabuk kepayang dan segera ingin mencium bibir ranumnya.

**_* Yunho POV end *_**

.

.

" Hyung... hari ini aku bertemu dengan Yunho.. " ucap Changmin memulai percakapannya saat ia bertemu dengan Yoochun seusai pertemuannya dengan Yunho malam itu.

" Benarkah? Bagaimana reaksinya terhadapmu? Apa kalian sudah saling memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Yoochun dengan antusias.

" Ne, hyung.. Tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya di halte bus dekat sekolahnya... Awalnya aku hanya ingin melihatnya dari jauh sambil memperhatikan fotonya yang kau kirim ke HP-ku.. tapi tiba – tiba saja aku justru malah menabraknya... " Changmin menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya yang dinanti Yoochun dengan antusias.

Changmin juga menceritakan dengan detail pertemuannya dengan Yunho malam itu. Dan Yoochun hanya mengangguk – angguk mendengarkan cerita Changmin dengan seksama.

Sungguh, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Yoochun merasakan luka yang teramat perih di hatinya. Ia benar – benar tidak mengenal Yunho dengan baik. Bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengan anaknya saja, sulitnya bukan main.

Mendengar cerita Changmin yang dengan mudahnya berakrab ria dengan Yunho, membuat Yoochun sedikit cemburu. Ia ingin sekali berada di dekat Yunho. Ia ingin sekali mendengar suara Yunho yang ceria memanggilnya Appa seperti yang dulu Yunho lakukan saat masih kecil. Ia ingin sekali memeluk anak satu – satunya itu ke dalam dekapannya.

" _Hyung... Gwaenchana? _" tanya Changmin dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran saat melihat Yoochun menitikan air matanya.

" Tidak apa – apa.. Aku hanya merasa senang jika kau bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Yunho.. " Yoochun menggenggam erat jemari lentik Changmin. " Aku sungguh berhutang banyak padamu, _Chagiya_... Aku berharap sekali kalau kau bisa mengembalikan senyum di wajah anakku... Karena selama ini, hanya mantan istriku saja yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.. "

" Tentu, hyung... Aku akan berusaha untuk selalu membuatnya tersenyum..."

Melihat senyuman tulus Changmin, hati Yoochun pun merasa hangat. Ia semakin teringat akan sosok Junsu yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya di saat ia gelisah dan membuatnya tertawa di saat ia sedih.

.

.

" Hyung, malam ini aku akan ke rumahmu... " ucap Changmin saat Yoochun menjemputnya sepulang mengajar

" Eh? Untuk apa? " tanya Yoochun bingung

" Yunho memintaku untuk mengajarinya belajar.. Kau pulang ke rumah malam ini? Biar aku masakkan sesuatu nanti.. "

" Tidak perlu... Aku akan menginap di kantor.. " jawab Yoochun dengan nada yang sedikit gemetar

" Hyung, aku rasa sudah saatnya kau menjelaskan pada Yunho apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... Sudah terlalu lama kau membuat semuanya menjadi rumit... "

" Tidak, Changmin-ah.. Aku rasa ini lebih baik.. Biar saja ia menganggapku sebagai Appa yang brengsek.."

" Tidak hyung... Yunho harus tahu yang sebenarnya.."

" Changmin-ah... Dengarkan aku.. " Yoochun menggenggam erat jemari Changmin dan menatap intens ke dalam mata Changmin "...hidupku tidak akan lama lagi.. Aku tidak ingin membuat Yunho kesepian dalam kesendiriannya... Aku tidak ingin Yunho bersedih akan kepergianku... Hanya dengan cara ini, aku yakin Yunho tidak akan bersedih jika suatu saat nanti aku meninggalkannya.. Dan Kau... Aku rasa kau adalah malaikat tak bersayap yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku.. Aku sungguh berharap kau bisa menemaninya saat aku pergi nanti.. Aku ingin kau menggantikan Su-ie sebagai sosok eomma yang selama ini ia rindukan.."

" Hyung..." ucap Changmin lirih. Air mata Changmin meleleh saat mendapati ketulusan di mata Yoochun. Kasih sayang yang tulus dari seorang Appa untuk anaknya.

.

.

**_* Yunho POV *_**

" Kau sudah makan malam, Yun? " tanya Changmin saat aku memasuki apartemennya.

" Belum.. " jawabku jujur

" Kalau begitu, kubuatkan makan malam dulu _ne_.. " ucap Changmin sambil berlalu ke arah dapurnya. Aku hanya bisa mengekor di belakangnya. Hanya dengan melihat siluet tubuhnya dari belakang, aku bisa melihat kalau Changmin emm... _Sexy.._ Rasanya ingin saja segera kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Tapi aku tak berani. Aku takut ia justru akan marah padaku.

Sudah satu bulan sejak aku mengenal Changmin dan sejak itu juga aku selalu mencari berbagai alasan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya. Dari mulai sekedar ingin mengajaknya mengobrol hingga sesi tutoring yang alhasil hanya bisa membuatku terpana melihatnya mengajariku belajar.

Ia sosok yang pintar, manis, dan pandai memasak. Rasanya aku ingin segera saja memperistrinya jika sudah mapan.

Kini aku hanya bisa menopang daguku sambil menunggu Changmin memasak makan malam untuk kami berdua. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus terkena kepulan asap panas yang menguar dari panci sup yang ia masak. Peluh di wajahnya bahkan menambah kesan _Sexy_ pada dirinya.

Hanya dengan memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang memasak, membuat hatiku membuncah bahagia.

" Selamat makan..." seruku tanpa basa basi menyantap hidangan yang Changmin sajikan di hadapan kami berdua.

Melihatku yang memakan masakannya dengan antusias, Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum manis hingga sebelah matanya membentuk ukuran yang tidak sama.

" Pelan – pelan saja Yun makannya.. "

" Salahkan saja masakanmu yang terlalu enak ini!"

Lagi – lagi Changmin tersenyum manis menatapku. Ah, aku sepertinya sudah benar – benar mabuk sekarang. Mabuk akan cinta.

" Yun.. hari ini mau belajar apa? " tanya Changmin setelah kami selesai makan malam.

" Em.. terserah kau saja, Chagiya.." aku berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaikku saat kulihat tubuh Changmin sedikit tersentak saat mendengar panggilan yang kutujukan padanya.

" Ng.. Yun.. jangan panggil aku seperti itu... " ucap Changmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kulihat semburat merah mewarnai pipinya yang agak _chubby_. Malu? Entahlah..

_Benar dugaanku... Wajahnya semakin manis saat ia bersemu seperti ini.._

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku memangilmu Changminnie? Atau.. Minnie?" tanyaku lagi yang membuat ia semakin gelisah dalam duduknya dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya tertunduk malu.

**_* Yunho POV end*_**

.

.

" Hyung, _Gwaenchana_? Wajahmu pucat sekali! Minggu ini kau sudah ke dokter?" tanya Changmin saat membawakan bekal makan siang ke kantor Yoochun.

" _Gwaenchana_, Changmin-ah.. aku hanya sedikit merasa pusing.."

" Kalau begitu kita ke dokter saja sekarang, _ne_?" tanya Changmin dengan khawatir

" Tidak perlu, Changmin-ah.. Kemarin aku sudah ke dokter.. Dan sepertinya, kita harus mempercepat rencana pernikahan kita, Chagiya.."

Changmin tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Yoochun tersebut.

Dari awal hubungan mereka, Changmin tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi. Hati malaikatnya yang tidak tega melihat keadaan Yoochun, membuatnya bersedia untuk menikah dengan Yoochun. Sejak saat itu, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membahagiakan Yoochun di akhir masa hidupnya.

Tapi entah mengapa, saat ini ada sesuatu yang lain mengganjal hatinya.

Ada perasaan sedih tak terkira begitu mengingat pernikahannya dengan Yoochun. Seperti... tidak ingin...

Mungkinkah ini karena Yunho yang telah mengisi hari – harinya akhir – akhir ini? Mungkinkah ia telah jatuh cinta pada calon anaknya itu?

" _Ne_, hyung.. Aku akan berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Yunho.. "

" Tidak perlu... Aku ingin memberitahunya sendiri.."

.

.

**_* Yunho POV *_**

" Kau tahu, Yun? Aku senang jika kau senang!" ucap Siwon saat kita selesai latihan basket.

" Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti.." ucapku sambil mengambil duduk di samping Siwon.

" Aku rasa, aku mulai menerima kehadiran Changmin di hidupmu... Ia membawa perubahan yang baik untukmu,Yun! Ia membuatmu selalu tersenyum ceria sekarang.. bahkan, nilai – nilaimu semakin meningkat... Kau tahu, aku ikut sedih jika sahabatku sedih.. Tapi sekarang, aku bahagia jika melihat sahabatku bahagia.." Siwon merangkulku sambil tersenyum lembut hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

" _Gomawo.._Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Siwon-ah.."

_Drrt..drrtt..drrttt.._

" Ponselmu.." Siwon memberikan tasku dengan handphoneku yang bergetar di dalamnya.

Dengan segera kuraih handphone dan berhasil membuatku tersenyum sumringah saat melihat nama di layarnya.

" Changmin?" tanya Siwon yang melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahku.

" _Ne _" jawabku bersemangat

" Yeoboseyo, Changminnie?"

" _Yun_.."

" Ne, ada apa Minnie? Rindu padaku, eoh?" tanyaku menggodanya. Bisa kubayangkan wajahnya yang pasti merona saat ini.

" _Aku... hanya ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini.. Apa kau ada waktu? _"

_Tumben sekali Changmin mengajakku keluar? Biasanya kan aku yang selalu mengajaknya pergi.._

" Aku akan selalu punya waktu untukmu, Changminnie.. " jawabku lembut

.

.

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang.

Di tepi Sungai Han.

Menepi dari keramaian kota.

Menikmati angin malam yang berhembus hingga merasuki tulang.

Tapi tentu saja aku merasa hangat saat ini.

Karena kini aku tengah merangkul Changmin dalam pelukanku dan tanpa malu – malu ia menggenggam erat jemariku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya hingga membuatnya begitu diam hari ini.

Ia hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya di sini. Tanpa berkata - kata. Dan hanya menatapku sendu.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti arti di balik tatapannya padaku.

Seperti ada yang ia ingin sampaikan namun enggan.

Ia hanya menyamankan wajahnya di ceruk leherku.

Bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat menyentuh kulitku.

Ia bilang ingin seperti ini untuk sementara waktu.

Baiklah. Aku hanya mengikuti kemauannya. Toh baru sekali ini ia memintaku untuk berbuat sesuatu.

" Ini sudah larut malam, Minnie.. Kita pulang saja, _ne_? Aku tidak ingin kau sakit.. " ucapku padanya saat melirik arlojiku.

Changmin hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia malah semakin mempererat tautan jemarinya di tanganku.

_Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba – tiba ia aneh seperti ini?_

" Minnie... udara di sini semakin dingin.. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau berlama – lama di sini.."

" Kalau begitu hangatkan aku, Yun.."

**Deg!**

Tiba – tiba saja Changmin melepaskan jemarinya dari genggamanku dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku.

Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuhku.

Bahkan bisa kurasakan bibirnya yang dingin menyentuh leherku. Membuatku sedikit bergidik merasakan sensasi aneh yang tiba – tiba saja menjalar di tubuhku.

Sungguh, saat – saat seperti inilah yang selama ini aku tunggu – tunggu. Tapi aku masih manusia yang memiliki hati dan akal sehat.

Aku tidak ingin Changminku sakit. Aku tidak ingin bertahan lebih lama lagi dengan deru angin dingin yang menghujam tubuh kami.

" Minnie, kau harus pulang sekarang juga.. " ucapku dengan nada tegas.

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Changmin, maka kulingkarkan saja lenganku di pinggang dan lututnya dan membawanya dalam gendonganku.

" Yun, aku tidak mau pulang! Aku hanya mau disini denganmu!" Changmin berusaha berontak dari gendonganku. Tapi tak akan kubiarkan.

Aku cukup kewalahan menghadapi sikap Changmin malam ini. Saat mengantarkan Changmin ke apartemennya, ia sama sekali tak mau ditinggal olehku.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berbaring di sampingnya sambil kubelai lembut rambutnya hingga ia tertidur dengan wajah manisnya yang damai.

Setelah mencuri kecupan di dahinya, aku pun bangkit perlahan dari ranjangnya dan bergegas pulang.

" Yun! Darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" Si Tua Bangka menghalangi pintu masuk rumah saat aku akan memasukinya.

" Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu!"

" Tentu saja ini urusanku! Kau itu anakku!"

" Cih!.. Jadi kau masih menganggapku sebagai anakmu?! Kemana saja kau selama ini, eoh?!" tantangku pada Appa yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

_' Ingin memukulku,eoh? Kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih kuat!'_

" Yun.." tiba - tiba saja ekspresi wajah Appa melembut dan kepalan tangannya terkulai lemas ".. Ada yang ingin Appa sampaikan padamu.." ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan.

" Besok Appa akan menikah.. Hanya pernikahan sederhana saja.."

" APA? Menikah?! Dengan wanita yang mana, huh?!" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi. Berita pernikahan ini benar – benar membuatku semakin murka pada pria brengsek di hadapanku ini.

" Tidak, Yun... Appa akan menikah dengan seorang namja.. Ia namja yang special seperti eomma-mu.."

" Tsk! Aku tak perduli! Tidak akan ada yang dapat menggantikan Su-ie eomma di hatiku!" bentakku pada Appa dan segera kutinggalkan saja lelaki brengsek itu yang kini mematung bisu.

.

.

_Tok Tok Tok.._

" Ngh... " aku merutuki siapapun yang telah kurang ajar mengetuk pintu kamarku dengan keras dan sukses mengganggu tidurku.

" Yun.. buka pintunya... "

_Eh? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Sepertinya itu suara Siwon.._

" Yun.. ini aku Siwon.. ayolah buka pintunya.."

_Hahh...ternyata aku memang tak salah dengar.. Tapi tunggu! Buat apa ia kesini pagi – pagi begini? Ini kan hari libur.. Atau.. jangan – jangan ia mau menyeretku ke gereja? Arrgghh aku malaaaas!_

" Yun! Sebagai pendamping pengantin, kau harus bersiap sekarang!" Siwon kini berteriak dengan keras.

_Ehhh? Apa lagi ini? Pendamping pengantin? Apa – apaan bocah itu?!_

Dengan malas aku bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka kunci pintu kamarku.

" Astaga, Yun! Kau belum mandi?! " Siwon terkejut melihat penampilanku yang masih acak – acakan.

" Memangnya kenapa aku harus mandi sepagi ini?" tanyaku yang masih tidak mengerti arah pembiacaraan Siwon

" Yun! Appa-mu akan segera menikah! Kita pendampingnya! Dan kau bahkan belum mandi?!" Siwon menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya yang menurutku sangat dibuat – dibuat.

_Bahkan aku lupa kalau Si Tua Bangka itu akan menikah hari ini..._

" Kau saja yang pergi.. Aku malas.. Masih mau melanjutkan tidurku.." ucapku sambil berlalu menuju ranjang

" Yun!" Siwon menahan lenganku " ...Dia Appa-mu! Bukan Appa-ku! Dan kau tega ingin menghancurkan hidupnya? "

" Ish! Kau berkata seolah – olah di sini hanya Appa yang tersakiti! Kau tidak melihat aku yang juga tersakiti oleh perbuatannya, huh?!"

" Yun, dengarkan aku... Mungkin Appa-mu memang menyakiti perasaanmu.. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membalas menyakitinya juga.. Karena kau tidak tahu apa maksud semua perbuatan Appa-mu itu.. Kau tidak pernah benar – benar menanyakan padanya, kan? Selama ini semua yang ada di hati dan pikiranmu hanya asumsi-mu belaka. Kau tidak bole—"

" Aish! Sudah sudah! Iya aku akan mandi! Aku muak mendengar ceramahmu!" segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Aku benar – benar tidak tahan kalau Siwon sudah mulai berceramah tentang mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak. Tentu saja aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku menyangkalnya.

Aku berdiri di altar pengantin sebagai pendamping Appa bersama dengan Siwon sahabatku. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang wajah Appa terlihat pucat.

Cukup lama kami berdiri menunggu di altar. Hingga kini muncullah iringan calon pengantin Appa. Dan akhirnya aku terperangah dengan apa yang aku lihat saat ini.

Beberapa kali aku mengucek mataku untuk sekedar memastikan apa yang kulihat saat ini benar adanya. Tidak! Aku ingin ini tidak benar!

" Katakan apa yang aku lihat ini salah, Won!" gumamku menoleh ke arah Siwon

" Yun.." ia mencengkeram erat bahuku. Berusaha untuk menegarkanku. Tapi apa bisa?

Sungguh tak bisa!

Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tengah berjalan di _virgin road_ saat ini adalah **'Dia'**!

Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menikah dengan Appa!

Shim Changmin.

Changminku.

Untuk apa ia menikah dengan lelaki yang paling kubenci di dunia ini?!

Rasanya duniaku runtuh seketika saat melihat mata bulatnya memandang ke arahku saat ini.

Tatapan mata yang mampu membunuhku saat ini.

" Kita pergi saja Yun dari sini!" bisik Siwon padaku saat Changmin berjalan menuju altar.

Jelas sekali Siwon tahu perasaanku saat ini.

Karena setiap hari ia sudah terlalu bosan mendengarkan ceritaku yang bersemangat tentang satu nama. Changmin.

" Ayo, Yun! Kita pergi dari sini!" Siwon kini menarik lenganku dengan paksa dan aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

" Yunho!" panggilan Appa bahkan tak berarti apa - apa pada diriku yang beku saat ini.

" Yun, kembali ke sini! " teriakan Appa bahkan menggema di seluruh gereja. Tapi baik aku dan Siwon tidak berhenti mengambil langkah seribu. Bahkan kami harus menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangi kami.

" Kita pergi dari sini! " Siwon membawaku ke mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya secepat dan sejauh yang ia bisa.

Kami berhenti di sebuah kedai kopi pinggiran. Masih terlalu dini untuk mengawali hari dengan alkohol. Tapi entah setan apa yang merasuki Siwon hingga saat ini ia memaksa sang pemilik kedai kopi itu dengan kasar untuk menyuguhkan beberapa botol bir dan rokok untuk kami.

Mungkin ia memang benar – benar bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Walaupun aku tak mampu berkata apa – apa, ia tetap mengertiku sepenuhnya.

" Sudahlah, Yun.. Lupakan dia!" Siwon angkat bicara saat kami menyesap bir dan rokok bersama.

" Kau tahu itu takkan mungkin bisa kulakukan!"

" Ia eomma-mu sekarang!"

" Aku tak perduli! Bagiku, ia tetap Changminku!"

" Kau gila, Yun!"

" Bukan aku yang gila! Tapi si Tua Bangka itu! Aku benci padanya! Aku benci Appa!"

Kuluapkan kebencianku pada Appa dengan mabuk - mabukkan malam itu.

Aku tak tahu lagi apa arti hidupku saat ini.

Secercah harapan kebahagiaan yang ingin kudapatkan dari Changminku kini meluap seketika.

***Yunho POV end***

.

.

" Yun.." Changmin membukakan pintu saat Yunho pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

" Mana Si Tua Bangka itu, huh?!" racau Yunho saat memasuki ruang tamu dengan sempoyongan

" Appa-mu sedang lembur di kantor.." Changmin dengan sigap merangkul pinggang Yunho dan memapahnya ke kamar Yunho.

" Yaishh! Bahkan di malam pertamanya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan pelacur - pelacur murahan itu!" racau Yunho yang membuat Changmin sedikit tersentak kaget.

" Tidurlah, Yun.." Changmin membaringkan Yunho di ranjangnya.

" Tunggu, Changmin-ah! Kau mau kemana? Bercintalah denganku malam ini.." racau Yunho sambil menarik lengan Changmin dan membuat Changmin akhirnya tertelungkup di atas tubuh Yunho.

" Come here, baby~ "Yunho menarik kasar lengan Changmin hingga Changmin berbaring di samping Yunho.

Dengan seringaian di wajahnya, Yunho bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menindih tubuh Changmin di bawahnya.

" Y-yun! Kau mau apa?!" tanya Changmin dengan degupan jantungnya yang semakin liar karena jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

Tidak. Bahkan terlalu dekat!

Karena kini Yunho tengah menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Changmin.

Changmin hanya bisa diam merasakan lembutnya bibir Yunho mencium bibirnya.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri, bahwa Changmin memiliki rasa yang sama pada Yunho. Rasa yang tertahan selama ini untuk mencium bibir yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan perlahan dan lembut sebelum akhirnya ia memagut bibir Changmin lebih dalam.

Sedangkan Changmin, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Yunho saat ini.

" Sentuh aku, Yun.. Jadikan aku milikmu.." bisik Changmin dengan bibirnya yang masih menempel pada bibir Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengar pernyataan Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum senang sambil membelai lembut rambut Changmin.

" Kau milikku Changminnie...Takkan kubiarkan orang lain memilikimu.." bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin kemudian menjilat serta mengulum lembut daun telinga tersebut

" Nnnghh.." Changmin mulai mendesah saat merasakan rangsangan di telinganya.

" Nghhh Yunhh.." Changmin mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan Yunho yang kini mulai menjilat lehernya, kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan statusnya saat ini. Ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa apa yang kini tengah mereka lakukan adalah salah. Namun Changmin sudah tak perduli lagi akan hal itu. Ia begitu menginginkan Yunho. Setidaknya untuk _one night stand_. Biarkan satu malam saja ia merasa memiliki dan dimiliki oleh Yunho.

Ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau keputusannya salah hingga saat pernikahannya dilangsungkan.

Ya, Changmin tahu siapa Yunho.

Changminlah kekasih yang dimaksud Yoochun. Tapi karena Yunho tidak ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut tentang siapa kekasih Appanya itu, maka Yunho tidak pernah tahu tentang Changmin. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua dipertemukan takdir.

Saat itu Changmin memang mengetahui siapa Yunho. Karena Yoochun telah bercerita banyak tentang anaknya pada kekasihnya itu. Bahkan Yoochun sempat mengirimkan foto Yunho yang hingga saat ini masih menjadi _wallpaper_ handphone Changmin.

Dan Yoochun pun tahu mengenai kedekatan Changmin dan Yunho karena memang Changmin bercerita banyak tentang usahanya untuk mendekati Yunho sebagai calon anaknya.

Tapi yang Changmin tak mengerti, kenapa justru ia merasakan sesak yang mendalam di malam pernikahannya. Ia seolah tak menginginkan pernikahan ini terjadi. Karena ternyata di hatinya telah terukir sebuah nama. Jung Yunho

" Changminnie... Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup bibir Changmin sekilas sebelum ia membuka bajunya dan...

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yes! Chapter 1 sudah update! Bagaimana reader-san? Suka atau tidak? Itu terserah anda..**

**Untuk POV di ff ini, author akan bergantian menggunakan Yunho POV dan Author POV**

**Author akan coba simpulkan review kalian sebelumnya.. **

**Mengenai chapternya sampai berapa, author sendiri belum tahu.. Tapi yang jelas author gak suka chapter yang teralu panjang..**

**Mengenai ini incest atau enggak, YUP! This is definitely INCEST!**

**Di Chapter ini, kalian udah dapet gambaran dong ya sosok Chami yang akan muncul nanti itu anaknya siapa?**

Jadi incest di fanfic ini bukan antara Changmin dan Yunho (tapi ini tetep semi incest sih), melainkan antara Chamichibi sama Yunhopedofil *Wink*

Yah dengan kata lain, Yunho emang menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan eomma sekaligus anaknya. Ck ck ck..

**Tapi maaf sebelumnya, author akan lama update sepertinya. Karena lagi dikejar dateline tugas akhir T^T. Tapi kalau banyak yang suka ff ini, mungkin author akan berubah pikiran untuk cepet update ^.^**

**Last, review please**


End file.
